The Incident
by AkatsukiRock101
Summary: A true story. Also, a side story from my OMG ITACHI series. Two girls hanging around one night, with a surprise.


**This is basically a side story from OMG ITACHI and OMG ITACHI Again.**

The Incident

"Please mom? Just one more?" Noodles asked

"Alright, one more. After that, go to bed." her mom answered, then left the room to go upstairs.

"Yes! Okay, hold on a sec," Noodles told Sara. They were sitting in Noodles' room in the basement, watching videos on the computer. The one they were watching now had Sakura, Hidan, and Kakuzu singing about summer wine.

"That was pretty funny! You just know that Sakura would do that though," Sara said.

"What do you mean?" Noodles asked.

"Well, she'd betray anyone, if she wanted to. She's such an idiot."

"When did you become a Sakura-hater?!" Noodles asked.

"Well, she's proved that she would betray the village. She told Sasuke that she would go with him, and do whatever he wanted." Sara said.

"Yeah, but now she wouldn't do that."

"Yes, she would. She still really likes Sasuke. She'd do whatever he wants, if she could."

"She wouldn't destroy the Leaf village for him." Noodles countered.

"Well... she's still useless. She should just die. Then everyone could move on with their lives." Sara said.

"Well... well, Sasori's dead!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I dunno, I'm just changing the subject. Sakura got boring." Noodles said.

"Okay... I wonder what would happen is Sasori and Tobi really did come here... (see **OMG ITACHI!!! Again?**)"

"They couldn't actually come here at the same time. Tobi comes AFTER Sasori dies. So if we suddenly heard or saw something outside (see **OMG** **ITACHI!!!), **it could only be one of them. Or another Akatsuki member."

"They aren't very sneaky, are they?"

"What do you mean?" Noodles asked.

"Well, they make a lot of noise, and are very messy. Hidan and Tobi, most of all."

"Not to mention most of them are gay!" Noodles said. Just then, the room went black. Everything turned of; the computer, the light, even the alarm clock.

"W-what the h-heck?!" Sara stuttered.

"I'm so sorry great Akatsuki! We didn't mean it!" Noodles begged. Nothing happened.

"Maybe we should just sleep. In the morning, the lights electricity should be back..."

"Yeah..." Noodles replied. Then they got into bed, Noodles in her bed and Sara in her sleeping bag.

"Noodles..."

"What?"

"I... can hear footsteps upstairs..." They both listened. There was a faint creaking noise coming from above them.

"We should just stay positive... I mean, the Akatsuki only kill if the people are in their way, right?" Just then, they heard a creak on the stairs.

"Noodles... this may sound weird, but... if someone sticks a knife through my head, right now..." Sara turned on her side to look at the closed door, "...it really won't hurt that much... I mean, maybe for a few seconds but..."

"Well, at least I'll hear it coming. There's always a sound, no matter how quietly you cut someone."

"Thanks a lot. I'm afraid of darkness like this, without any light at all..." Sara said.

"You shouldn't be afraid of the dark, only what's lurking in it."

"Wow, that made me fell a LOT better." Sara replied sarcastically.

"Well, let's just sleep. We'll forget all about this in the morning." Noodles said. Then, the two girls fell asleep. In the morning, they both woke up at the same time (not purposely); seven thirty. Then, they tried the lights. Still not working, except... the clock WAS.

"That's weird..." Sara said. The two girls then walked upstairs, where Noodles' mom was on a computer and her sister was watching tv. The girls were shocked.

"I didn't expect you to be up this early!" Noodles' mom said. The girls explained about the electricity in Noodles' room. Noodles' mom told them to wait until her father got up to figure it out, then made them chocolate chip pancakes. Eventually, it turned out that the breaker switch had gotten flipped for no reason.

"You know, I bet it was the Akatsuki who flipped it." Noodles sad matter-of-factly.

"How?" Sara asked.

"Because, they know that youtube and google are my most powerful weapons against them." The two girls laughed, then went on the computer until they had to leave, Sara back home, and Noodles to O.M.

**a/n: This is really a true story. It happened on Monday, in fact. Also, I am very bored, so here's a list of vids that we watched:**

**Sasuke back**

**Rozen Maiden**

**Hidan, Kakazu, and Sakura, Summer wine**

**Yes, I'm that bored.**


End file.
